


Say You're Sorry

by punk_rock_yuppie



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Angst, Apologies, Drabble, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 20:30:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6439396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punk_rock_yuppie/pseuds/punk_rock_yuppie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Hartley,” Cisco breathes into Hartley’s mouth, lips still brushing in brief, ghosting kisses, “please.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say You're Sorry

**Author's Note:**

> not totally sure how to feel about how this turned out. all i know is i had major feels and needed to do some channeling. so here, have this mushy and overly romantic/sappy drabble. not beta'd.
> 
> enjoy!

“You make me feel like I’m not good enough.”

Hartley stops what he’s working on, fingers on one hand curled tight around a screwdriver and other hand full of half-finished diagrams. He keeps his eyes focused on the project before him and doesn’t turn to face Cisco. He doesn’t even dare looking up lest he catch a glimpse of Cisco is the reflection of glass walls around them. He doesn’t try to keep working on his project, but he doesn’t tear away from it either.

Cisco lets out a sigh from the doorway. He walks further into the room until he’s standing just behind Hartley.

Hartley tries to keep tensing, and fails.

“Why do you have to do that?” Cisco asks. “Why can’t you just… _not_ be a dick?” He adds, but there’s no humor laced in his tone.

Hartley runs through the list of excuses he keeps handy in his head. He’s got one for practically everything, and even has a few he could throw in Cisco’s face just to make him leave. He has a handful of things he could say that would sting even worse than anything he’s said before, and Cisco would take it and leave. Hartley could say any of those things.

He doesn’t.

He sets down the diagrams, then the screwdriver. He braces himself on the edge of his desk for a brief second. Then, he faces Cisco.

Cisco startles. He stares at Hartley with wide, frightened eyes and a firm line of determination set in his brow. His lips are pursed unhappily and his arms are crossed over his chest.

Hartley knows it’s probably meant to be a display of anger; he knows the science of body language and knows that Cisco is trying to put up a wall between them. Hartley also knows it’s not working, because Cisco looks far more like he’s trying to curl in on himself and hide than put up a fight against Hartley.

“I’m sorry.” Hartley says softly. He resists the urge to lean against the desk, the urge to lean away from Cisco. Nearly every fiber of his being is screaming for him to turn tail and hide, but Hartley ignores it. “I’m sorry, _querido_.”

Cisco doesn’t move when Hartley takes a few steps forward. He doesn’t counter with steps backwards and he doesn’t ask Hartley to stay away. That’s not what he wants, however much he’s hurting. He wants Hartley closer than ever. He wants this bullshit between them to end and to get on with their lives like normal people. He wants this to be _love_ , not some fucked up variation of it.

Hartley move forward until he’s toe to toe with Cisco. He raises his hands and cups Cisco’s face; he strokes the prickle of stubble that lines Cisco’s jaw. Hartley looks down at Cisco and meets his gaze head on.

“I’m sorry,” he says again, and then he’s kissing Cisco like his life depends on it.

Cisco immediately lets out a noise of relief and his arms uncross instantly. They wind around Hartley’s body and pull him closer, and even when there’s no space left between them Cisco wants to be closer still. Cisco kisses back with a hazy fervor. His fingers dig into Hartley’s back and his tongue traces the seam of Hartley’s lips.

Hartley opens his mouth for Cisco with a soft moan. He licks into Cisco’s mouth, lewd and wet. One hand slides into Cisco’s hair and the other tilts Cisco’s head for a better angle. Hartley is rewarded with a gasp from Cisco.

“Hartley,” Cisco breathes into Hartley’s mouth, lips still brushing in brief, ghosting kisses, “please.”

Hartley nods, closes his eyes for a split second to gather his thoughts. He kisses Cisco again, a single chaste gesture, before speaking.

“I love you, Cisco Ramon.” He puts as much conviction into his tone as he can and doesn’t let his stare waver from Cisco’s. “I love you so much it terrifies me.”

Cisco’s laugh is wet and small.

“But I promise, I’m not going to keep running.” Hartley peppers Cisco’s face with kisses in between the words. “I love you, Cisco.” It’s a small speech, but Hartley can feel emotion rising in his throat like a chokehold and quits while he’s ahead. He presses his forehead to Cisco’s and waits.

“ _Yo también te amo_.” Cisco murmurs with a soft, faint smile. “I love you too.” He says again, prepared to say it every day for the rest of his life.


End file.
